fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Ozeki Mai
Years Old |height= 158.5cm |formergroup= Keyakizaka46 |formerteam= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |graduated= December, 2019 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Ozeki Mai was a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Specialty: Violin * Hobby: Singing, Dancing, Going somewhere with friends * Favorite Colors: Pastel blue, Emerald * Favorite Sports: Basketball, Baseball * Motto: "Enjoy" (楽しむ) * Looks Up to: Yajima Maimi, Ikuta Erina * Is the eldest daughter of former baseball player and a current hitting coach for the Yomiuri Giants, Ozeki Tatsuya. Her grandparents have a ramen shop in Sano, Tochigi Prefecture. She has a younger sister and owns four pet cats: Gaayan, Satsuki, Mei, and Ryuu. * She graduated from middle school in March 2017, which Remioromen's "3gatsu 9ka" was chosen to be sung by her graduating class at their ceremony. She also wrote her middle school graduation essay on the topic of "How to live in the entertainment industry." * In April 2017, she started her first year of high school. In June 2017, her class placed first in their year in the school sports festival, and in September 2017, they won the popularity vote in the cultural festival for their haunted house classroom. Then in January 2018, her class won first place in their grade for both conducting and accompaniment in the school music festival, as well as the championship grand prize. * As of April 2019, she is in her last year of high school. * Before she became an idol, she said her dream was to become an actress. * Knows how to ride a unicycle. * Said she was interested in Ikuta Erina because her magic spell gag on variety shows was funny. * Has taken violin lessons since she was four years old. * In 2002, she appeared in the film Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma Sono Ai~. * In 2012, she became a junior model under the agency Tamborine Artists. * On April 8, 2014, she announced she had left Tamborine Artists after being bullied by another agency member. Slanderous comments were being left on her blog since New Year's, and the commenter's IP address was matched with someone she was close friends with at the agency. The other girl stayed with Tamborine Artists after Ozeki decided to leave, and she never received an apology. * On August 26, 2019, it was announced that she would star in Barbecue, SKY PerfecTV!'s 29th Twitter morning drama series posted every day from September 2 to September 7. * On December 18, 2019, she will release her first visual photobook, Mai BEST. * Graduated from the group on December 29, 2019. Afterwards, she plans on applying to university and continuing activities in the entertainment industry. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (Center) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (1st Row) * Futari Saison (1st Row) * Fukyouwaon (Center) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (1st Row) * Glass wo Ware! (Center) * Ambivalent (Center) * Kuroi Hitsuji (1st Row) Gallery Ozekimai2019.jpg|2019 Ozekimai2018.jpg|2018 Ozekimai2017.jpg|2017 Ozekimai2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 Graduates Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:2002